The invention relates to solvents for electrolytic solutions.
Batteries are commonly used as energy sources. Typically, a battery includes a negative electrode, called the anode, a positive electrode, called the cathode, and an electrolytic solution. The battery can further include one or more layers of material, called the separator, that electrically isolate the anode from the cathode when the battery is not in use.
When the battery is used, the anode and the cathode can be electrically connected through an external path so that electrons can flow from the anode to the cathode along the external path. This can cause the anode material to be oxidized while the cathode material can be reduced. During this process, ions can flow between the electrodes through the electrolytic solution.
One type of battery is called a lithium ion battery. In this type of battery, lithium ions can be transferred from the anode through the electrolytic solution to the cathode during battery use. During battery recharge, lithium ions can flow from the cathode through the electrolytic solution to the anode. During use or recharge, lithium ion batteries can heat up.